


Rude and Tattooed

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Corey Graves One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Rude and Tattooed

You had decided to do a little sight-seeing around Pittsburgh before the NXT TakeOver there later that night. You were on your own and that was just fine by you. To say you had an attitude would be a huge understatement, you pretty much hated everyone, and they hated you. You were different. Tattoos, piercings, a huge love of Punk music, multi-coloured hair… You loved them all.

After a couple of hours looking around various little trinket stores you came across one of your favourite places in every town… A tattoo parlour. You looked at your arms and smirked.

“I still got a little space.”

You pushed the door open determined you were going to get some more ink, no matter what the bosses told you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d picked a small knight in armour to fill a gap on your sleeve and were sat with your back to the door while your tattoo was being done.

“So is this representing someone special?” the guy doing your tattoo asked.

“Ha!” you scoffed. “Let me tell you, my knight in shining armour will probably turn out to be a moron wrapped in tin foil.”

You turned your head a little when you heard a familiar chuckle behind you.

“So I’m a moron wrapped in tin foil, huh {Y/N}? you heard your boyfriend Corey say from behind you.

"Well you’re definitely something babe,” you chuckled.

Corey leant over the back of the chair and kissed the top of your head.

“How did I know that I’d find you in here?” he asked.

“Well I wasn’t exactly going to be hanging around with the NXT losers now was I?”

“You really should make friends {Y/N},” he sighed.

“Like you did?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

Corey chuckled.

“Okay, you got me there. I only made two friends in my time there. But you gotta try babe.”

“I did. I talk to Ruby…”

Corey sighed slightly.

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” he shrugged.

“Exactly,” you smirked.

“You know, we make the perfect couple. We’re both rude, we both piss people off, and we’re both hated by basically everyone.”

“You forgot that we can both finish a bottle of Jack Daniels without spilling a drop,” you chuckled.

“Damn right.”

Your tattoo got finished and wrapped up pretty quick. Once you were done Corey wrapped his arm around your waist and lead you outside.

“Want to go grab a drink?”

“I’m supposed to heading back to the arena to get ready,” you pout.

“Night then? It’s not very often we’re in the same city together.”

“Deal.”

You were thankful that Corey was from Pittsburgh cause he managed to get you back to the arena in record time. Regal had noticed the fresh wrapping on your arm, but decided not to start an argument this time, he had too much to deal with getting ready for TakeOver. You smirked as you walked to your locker room. You were a badass bitch with a badass boyfriend and you were going to walk out of TakeOver the NXT champion… Whether people liked it or not.


End file.
